Droids' Free State
The Droids' Free State (DFS) is a planet and republic in the Croton system. It is notable for being the most droid-friendly civilization in modern times, and is one of the galaxywide trailblazers of droid-human equality. The DFS is led by a President, who serves a maximum of three eight-year terms. The President is the only elected office in the DFS that is droid-exclusive, meaning a non-droid being is not eligible for the Presidency. The current President is Ytra.803, who was first inaugurated in 14077 UU, then again in 14085 UU. The President appoints members to the Cabinet, who are called Proxies. The DFS is a member state of the Council of Worlds. The Proxy of Diplomacy (a cabinet-level position) attends each session of the council as the DFS' representative. The current Proxy of Diplomaxy is Nyda6, who was appointed for Ytra.803's second term in 14085 UU. Citizenship Uniquely, the DFS' Department of Citizenship considers all droids in the galaxy to be citizens of the Droids' Free State upon assembly, no matter where they are assembled. Droids who do not live in the DFS are consider "expatriate citizens." Non-droid beings (such as humans) are eligible to apply for citizenship and be naturalized. However, a non-droid born on DFS soil is not considered a citizen until he or she is naturalized. Demography The population of the DFS is about 96.7% droid, 3.2% human, and 0.1% other non-droid beings. Among the droid population, 43% have masculine programming, 40% have feminine programming, and 17% are programmed either neutrally or with a third gender. Due to a system that transmits ballots straight into droids' consciousnesses, the DFS has the highest voter turnout in the galaxy. An average of 98.6% of citizens vote in every election. The most widely-utilized language is Cyspeak, the language of the droids, which is the native language in 87.2% of homes. In another 11.6% of homes, the native language is Norese, and the final 1.2% speak some other language. Among the 12.8% who did not speak Cyspeak as their first language, 77.9% consider themselves "fluent in Cyspeak," 20.4% consider themselves "proficient in Cyspeak," and 1.7% say that they "understand a few Cyspeak words and phrases." The percent of DFS citizens who said they have "no knowledge of Cyspeak" was negligible. Government President The office of President is the highest and most powerful in the DFS. It is the only office in which non-droid droids are ineligible to run. Parliament The Parliament of the Droid's Free State is the major legislative body of the republic. A member of Parliament is called a spokesdroid (whether or not the member is a droid). After the census every 8 years (which always takes place in the middle of the Presidential term), the Parliament redraws the electoral districts, called caches. Theoretically, each cache contains about 1,000,000 citizens. There are 635 caches in the DFS, and 635 corresponding spokesdroids. President Ytra.803 was the spokesdroid from the 405th cache when he was elected. Compass The Compass is the major judicial body of the republic. Currently, the technical name is the Compass©76 Mark XVII. The Compass is a supercomputer (legally considered a citizen and a droid) that is programmed to be the perfect "moral compass" of the republic. Able to compute millions of cases at once, all judicial proceedings are plugged into the Compass and a verdict is immediately produced. Wirless expansions of the Compass are available throughout the republic to use the supercomputer in any location, but the actual motherboard of the Compress resides in the capital. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Croton system Category:Countries Category:Planets Category:Type III Category:Droids' Free State